Le sourire aux lèvres
by Mary Chou
Summary: La guerre est loin d'être finie, pourtant Harry et Mary Potter vont abandonner leur temps pour un autre. L'horloge a beau se détraquer, ils arrivent en un seul morceau et entreprennent leur mission. Inchangée malgré le changement de temps, il s'agit de tuer Lord Voldemort. Et peut-être d'améliorer le futur aussi. [Ils sont frère et sœur, ce n'est pas un couple !]
1. Détraquer

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit écossaise, noircit davantage encore par des nuages pleins de pluie et prêts à lâcher leur chargement d'un instant à l'autre, deux ombres longeaient les murs de l'école Poudlard, silencieusement et aussi souples que des chats. Deux ombres qui s'étaient débarrassées des robes et des capes typiquement sorcières pour les tenues plus ajustées des guerriers sorciers. Dans de rares éclaircies on pouvait apercevoir une longue natte cuivrée se balançant dans le dos d'une des ombres ainsi qu'une touffe désordonnée de cheveux noirs sur l'autre silhouette.

Aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme, l'ombre féminine se plaqua en-dessous d'une fenêtre et tandis un poignard à son compagnon qui monta sur ses épaules pour déverrouiller ladite fenêtre avec ledit poignard. Ayant vérifié d'un coup d'œil si la voie était libre, il passa dans la pièce qu'il vérifia minutieusement alors que la jeune femme grimpait à sa suite en quelques mouvements fluides.

Toujours aussi silencieux et aussi prudents, la femme alla entrouvrir la porte, se figeant lorsque celle-ci grinça légèrement en tournant sur ses gonds pendant que l'homme se postait de l'autre-côté de la porte, prêt à toute éventualité. Ce ne fut qu'une fois certains que le couloir devant eux était désert qu'ils sortirent de la pièce et refermèrent la porte soigneusement, prenant bien garde à ne pas laisser d'indice de leur passage.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs de l'école sans laisser de traces et sans rencontrer âme qui vive pendant plusieurs minutes, tout Poudlard semblant coopérer à leur dessin : les escaliers ne les piégeant pas et les tableaux faisant tous semblant de dormir. Cela amena un discret sourire sur les lèvres de la femme qui ne put s'empêcher de se dire que leur entreprise était risquée mais nécessaire. Malheureusement.

Ils atteignirent enfin le point le plus dangereux de leur parcours. Ce croisement précis était surveillé jour et nuit parce qu'il permettait de se rendre au bureau du Directeur. Un des couloirs le traversant avait pourtant un passage secret permettant d'atteindre le septième étage et la Salle sur Demande beaucoup plus rapidement et en évitant les pièges. La Salle Magique étant leur destination, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait absolument qu'ils le traversent pour se rendre au passage secret raccourcissant leur trajet de plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs minutes pouvant se révéler salvatrice dans une mission comme la leur.

La surprise les saisit lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'aucun mangemort n'était à son poste. Ils échangèrent un bref regard dans lequel pointaient l'étonnement, le soulagement et la méfiance. La femme finit par bouger et, rasant les murs en se mêlant aux ombres, atteignit l'autre côté sans qu'un quelconque piège ne se soit déclenché. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir pour s'écarter du croisement et l'homme s'engagea à son tour dans les ombres pour traverser.

Ils s'engagèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans le passage secret visé et après quelques minutes d'escaliers supplémentaires arrivèrent à côté d'une tapisserie bien connue. La tapisserie animée de Barnabas le Follet et ses trolls dansants. Le couloir était bien plus éclairé que dans leurs souvenirs mais personne ne se trouvait devant l'entrée de la Salle. Leurs sourcils se froncèrent d'un même mouvement mais l'homme aux lunettes fit tout de même les trois allers-retours devant le mur nu pendant que la femme à la longue tresse rousse surveillait leurs arrières, tous ses sens en éveil.

Une porte apparut devant l'homme qui s'était immobilisé et ils avancèrent vers elle de concert, la guerrière à reculons toujours sur ses gardes et son compagnon déterminé mais tout aussi méfiant. Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la Salle de Va-et-Vient et ne s'autorisèrent qu'un bref soupir de soulagement avant de s'avancer vers l'étrange pensine au centre de la pièce. Des textes entiers de runes étaient gravés sur sa surface et des sabliers étaient gravés sur tout le pourtour supérieur et inférieur et, en place et lieu de la substance liquide des souvenirs qui remplissait habituellement les pensines, celle-ci était rempli d'un sable si fin que l'on ne pouvait distinguer les grains les uns des autres. Le contraste à la fois ondulant comme la mer et solide comme les dunes du Sahara rendait l'effet troublant.

Le regard fixé sur l'étrange masse de sable, la femme posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme et prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'opération que Nott avait grandement favorisé. Il allait sûrement mourir pour son acte mais ne serait qu'une victime de plus à sauver parmi tant d'autres pour le frère et la sœur.

— Tu es sûr de toi Harry ? Nous ne pourrons faire demi-tour une fois arrivé là-bas.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix Mary. Si nous ne le faisons pas nous ne pourrons jamais le vaincre.

Mary tourna la bague enfilée à une chaîne autour de son cou en se mordant les lèvres. Et puis l'image d'un homme à la peau aussi sombre que la nuit apparut devant ses yeux et elle lâcha brutalement la bague, comme si elle avait été brûlée. Elle prit la main de son frère et la serra avec force alors qu'il commençait déjà à se pencher vers le sable. Elle l'imita et plongea la tête la première en se concentrant sur la période qu'ils voulaient atteindre.

1926\. La date de naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ils devaient le neutraliser sinon le tuer alors qu'il était encore bébé, c'était leur seule chance. Même enfant il avait fait trop de mal, son âme était noire depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sans doute abimée par trop de génération de parents consanguins.

Aucun des deux n'entendit le ricanement sinistre d'un homme devenu monstre à la peau crayeuse et aux yeux rouges.

— Echec et mat Potter.

Ils eurent la sensation de passer dans un tourbillon de sable, celui-ci s'infiltrant partout, dans leur vêtement, dans leurs cheveux, dans leur bouche et de celle-ci sembla descendre dans tout leur organisme les soumettant à une torture valant celle du Doloris. Mary finit par s'abandonner à la douleur et accueillit l'inconscience avec soulagement, suivit de près par Harry.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits les deux Potter se retrouvèrent dans une forêt verdoyante. Bien différente de celle par laquelle ils s'étaient infiltrés dans Poudlard. Leurs corps entiers étaient douloureux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans les cachots. Le guerrier se releva en premier en grognant et regarda autour de lui pendant que sa sœur s'accroupissait en gémissant.

Une heure plus tard un feu de camp brûlait au milieu de la forêt et les sortilèges de protection faisaient leur travail. Dans un silence posé, la sœur aiguisait un long poignard pendant que son frère étudiait une carte magique. Carte qui montrait toujours l'endroit où son porteur était ainsi que ses environs. Ils s'occupèrent ainsi chacun de leur côté, se reposant à tour de rôle, jusqu'au soir. La nuit tombée, le feu fut étouffé et ses restes camouflés en quelques gestes bien rodés avant que les deux Potter, redevenus ombres furtives, ne disparaissent dans les bois, guidés par la lueur de leur baguette et par la carte.

Ce fut un long moment plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent près d'une ville. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel malgré la pollution. De toute manière la pollution était moins présente que dans les années 90. Mais tout de même assez pour que les sourcils de l'ombre rousse se froncent de perplexité. Une fois déguisés en moldus avec des vêtements qu'ils « empruntèrent » dans la première maison qu'ils trouvèrent – la magie leur permettant de dupliquer sans trop de risques – ils se glissèrent dans les rues. Et Mary étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'un kiosque de journaux sur lequel des affiches indiquaient l'année où ils avaient atterris.

Juillet 1977. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard oscillant entre l'affolement et le soulagement. L'horloge s'était détraquée mais les avait envoyés dans une époque qu'ils connaissaient un minimum par les récits des anciens de l'Ordre. Leurs parents allaient entrer en septième année en septembre.

* * *

Hey guys !

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, je l'ai depuis pas mal de temps mais je voulais avancer un peu l'écriture avant de la poster. J'ai six chapitres en avance mais je ne garantis pas de poster régulièrement parce que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier les dates donc... on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. x)

 **Le disclaimer : L'histoire de base et les personnages (excepté quelque-uns) appartiennent à notre reine JKR. Et je ne touche rien sur cette histoire (ni sur aucune autre ceci dit x))**

Bon je pense que je vais l'oublier un certain nombre de fois ce disclaimer mais au moins il sera au premier chapitre !

Voilà voilà, bisous les gens !

Cœurs sur vous,

Enora


	2. Retrouver

Deux semaines plus tard, les deux Potter entraient dans le château de Poudlard par la porte principale pour un rendez-vous avec le directeur Albus Dumbledore. Mary balaya le Hall du regard avec l'impression tenace que sans ses élèves Poudlard perdait de son charme. Même si c'était toujours mieux que sous la domination du Lord Noir.

Après avoir découvert l'année dans laquelle ils avaient atterrit, les deux guerriers avaient transplané jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et avaient loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Se faisant passer pour des Irlandais, ils avaient déjoué au maximum la méfiance que la guerre avait enclenchée. D'une époque à une autre les conséquences des guerres étaient identiques. Ce fut en lisant une annonce dans la Gazette qu'Harry trouva leur futur métier. Dumbledore recherchait un professeur de DCFM qui pouvait également gérer les duels. Sachant que c'était leurs terrains de prédilection, ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion et Mary avait écrit au directeur pour obtenir une entrevue.

Ils étaient donc maintenant en train de parcourir le château de façon bien plus posée que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait mais scrutaient les moindres détails pour trouver des différences avec le château qu'ils avaient connus dans leur adolescence. Mais il était identique à celui qu'ils avaient connus avant l'occupation il était juste plus lumineux que dans leurs souvenirs… Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ?

Mary joua avec son collier lorsqu'ils avancèrent dans les escaliers puis le lâcha et inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Son regard se porta instantanément la gauche du bureau et elle sourit légèrement lorsque son regard accrocha les reflets or des plumes de Fumseck. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua que certains objets du bric-à-brac de Dumbledore étaient absents tout comme ils étaient rangés différemment. Il n'avait jamais été un modèle de maniaquerie de toute manière.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur ses compagnons, Harry était déjà assis et Dumbledore la regardait. Elle réprima un frisson en retrouvant la vieille et désagréable impression de passer aux rayons X, la jeune femme savait pourtant que son esprit était impénétrable. Dans une situation comme la sienne, l'Occlumancie était une discipline obligatoire et jamais ses défenses n'étaient abaissées. Elle soutint les deux orbes bleu électrique en s'asseyant, tentant de faire abstraction de toute les fois où il les avait manipulés pour « le plus grand bien ».

— Bonjour… Mr et Miss Grey si je ne me trompe pas ?

— Vous ne vous trompez pas.

Mary lança un regard noir à son frère qui s'était exprimé bien trop sèchement pour que ce ne soit pas suspect. D'ailleurs le regard pétillant de leur ancien directeur se posait sur lui avec curiosité. Une trop grande curiosité. Heureusement pour eux, Harry aussi avait fini par apprendre correctement l'Occlumencie.

— Bonjour monsieur, intervint-elle avec un sourire. Nous sommes ici, comme vous le savez, pour les postes de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Duel.

— Je suis au courant oui. Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron pour commencer ?

Ils déclinèrent, poliment pour Mary, d'un simple signe de tête pour Harry. Sa sœur retint un soupir, ce qu'il pouvait être rancunier. Non, se ravisa-t-elle aussitôt, il n'était pas rancunier, enfin si mais c'était surtout la blessure de la vérité qui n'arrivait pas à passer. Constater que son héros était un fin manipulateur qui pouvait sacrifier un adolescent au nom du « plus grand bien » était quelque chose de difficile.

— Commençons, fit le directeur en rangeant la boîte de bonbon, pourquoi voulez-vous donc ces postes ?

— Harry a toujours été un bon pédagogue et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est sa matière préférée. Quant à moi, j'aime à me dire que j'enseigne aussi bien que lui mais à vrai dire je suis meilleure duelliste que professeur.

— Pourquoi donc voulez-vous cette place ?

— Parce qu'une guerre se prépare monsieur et que vos élèves vont devoir se défendre pour survivre.

L'entrevue se déroula ainsi pendant une demi-heure, essentiellement entre le vieux directeur et la jeune femme avec quelques interventions de la part du frère de cette dernière, avant qu'il ne les remercie et que les jeunes gens repartent vers le Chaudron Baveur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'attarder dans le coin. Trop de souvenirs.

Trois semaines plus tard, un hibou se posait sur leur table de petit-déjeuner et Mary sautillait d'impatience sur sa chaise pendant que son frère, plus posé, ouvrait la lettre. Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune rousse avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres sautait au cou d'un Harry qui l'étreignit, avec un sourire satisfait. Content peut-être pas, mais satisfait de voir que la mission avançait dans le bon sens en tout cas. Le regard noisette de la jeune femme se posa ensuite sur le papier et un sourire nostalgique mais soulagé prit place sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient regagner leur maison. Elle allait retrouver son chez-soi tel qu'il était avant que tout ne bascule.

* * *

Hello !

Voilà le second chapitre, ça n'a pas été un temps d'attente très long mais je préfère prévenir que ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça :) Là j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais quand ils seront écoulés il va falloir attendre x)

Enfin bref ! Qu'en dites vous ? On pose encore les bases dans ce chapitre et il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action avant quelques chapitres encore :) Mais ça viendra, je prend mon temps :)

Pour la longueur des chapitres : ils varient mais généralement c'est 800 mots et des poussières (comme celui-là), je ne referais pas de chapitre aussi long que le premier (à moins que je sois trèèèès inspirée x)).

Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier le Disclaimer. Le voici : **L'histoire de base et les personnages (excepté quelque-uns) appartiennent à notre reine JKR. Et je ne touche rien sur cette histoire (ni sur aucune autre ceci dit x)).**

Voilà !

Cœurs,

Enora


	3. Rentrer

Une tresse cuivrée balaya la surface de la table, évitant de justesse le toast recouvert de confiture, et la femme à laquelle elle appartenait ramena sa chevelure vers elle avant de se tordre les mains.

— Et si je faisais mauvaise impression ?

Cette question était de toute évidence posée à l'homme assis à côté d'elle qui lisait la Gazette en écoutant distraitement les inquiétudes de sa sœur.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi attentive au regard des autres depuis ton premier rendez-vous.

— Ne te moque pas ! Si je me contente d'être impressionnante ou effrayante ils vont me taxer de Mangemort directement. Et alors adieu la confiance…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils ne vont pas te la donner avant que tu ne fasses tes preuves.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand il ajouta :

— Et puis tu veux vraiment la confiance de Dumbledore ? Ça ne l'a pas empêché de comploter derrière notre dos la dernière fois.

— Peut-être mais il faut le convaincre si on veut accomplir ce pour quoi on est venu ici.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus de toute manière. Elle recommençait à se tordre les mains avant d'inspirer brusquement et de redresser les épaules en rejetant sa tresse dans son dos.

Harry avait raison, elle n'avait pas été dans un tel état de nervosité depuis ses premiers rendez-vous en cinquième année, lorsque tout tenait encore plus ou moins en place. Elle avait huit ans de plus et était censée avoir gagné en maturité alors ce n'était pas une rentrée des classes qui allait la chambouler ainsi. Même si c'était une rentrée particulière. Même si elle allait revoir énormément de gens qui étaient tombés au combat pour la cause qu'ils défendaient et qu'ils ne le savaient même pas.

La jeune femme retint une grimace et se mit à manger, elle allait faire face. Comme la première fois où elle avait torturé quelqu'un. Comme la fois où elle avait dû tuer son mentor. Ou assister à la torture de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Et puis c'était une question de fierté aussi, ce n'était pas une bande d'adolescents qui allaient lui faire perdre ses moyens.

* * *

Hello !

Oui je sais, ce chapitre est suuuuper court. Je sais, je sais, mais en même temps je savais pas quoi rajouter ! Alors bon, il est super court quoi... mais la qualité compte plus que la quantité hein ? *espoir*

Bwef, du coup pour me faire dédommager je posterais le prochain chapitre demain comme ça vous aurez la suite rapidement :)

Dis-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! C'est toujours agréable ^-^

 **Le Disclaimer : L'histoire de base et les personnages (excepté quelque-uns) appartiennent à notre reine JKR. Et je ne touche rien sur cette histoire (ni sur aucune autre ceci dit x)).**

Voilà !

Bisous et cœurs les gens !

Enora


	4. Rencontrer

La répartition allait bientôt commencer. Mary ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa baguette lorsqu'elle vit tous les Mangemort ou futur Mangemort que contenait la salle. Ils n'étaient pas un danger ici, pas maintenant du moins, elle le savait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les actes horribles qu'ils allaient faire dans un futur proche comme moins proche.

Son regard perçant balaya chacune des tables avec une grande attention, elle faisait pour elle la liste de ceux qu'elle connaissait, de réputation ou non. Elle faisait la liste de ceux qu'il fallait tenter de sauver, de ceux qui ne changerait jamais d'avis. Des dangereux, des inoffensifs. Elle étudiait les élèves qui étaient devant elle comme une guerrière qui sait qu'elle va bientôt aller au combat.

Les premières années n'étaient pas encore arrivées, tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien, semblait heureux. Mary, elle, était tendue à l'extrême et sur le qui-vive. Elle savait pourtant que rien ne se passerait durant ce repas, s'il avait dû y avoir quelque chose ça aurait été sur le quai de King Cross, pas ici. Cependant cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans ce château avec autant de monde. C'était comme un calcul remplit d'inconnus. Et elle n'aimait pas les maths.

Les nouveaux élèves entrèrent alors, suivant Minerva. Ça n'avait pas été difficile d'appeler les professeurs par leurs noms, elle avait déjà pris cette habitude de leur vivant, lorsque la Résistance existait encore. La répartition commença alors.

Tous furent bientôt répartit, Mary regardant avec attention ceux-ci pour essayer de les cerner dès le premier moment. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris que même les élèves les plus jeunes pouvaient apporter un soutien inattendu dans une bataille, qu'ils se contentent de soigner ou qu'ils aident à faire les potions essentielles au combat.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle était encore étonnée qu'il puisse toujours avoir cette lueur malicieuse, quand on connaissait sa vie… Il commença par quelques points du règlement avec un regard appuyé vers la table des Gryffondor, mais également des Serpentard. Mary suivit son regard, se figea. Ils étaient là. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et ce traître de Peter Pettigrow. Quelques places plus loin à peine se trouvait Lily Evans et quelques autres jeunes femmes, dont l'une ressemblait étrangement à Neville. Tous en vie.

La jeune femme déglutit et se força à détourner les yeux, à refouler son émotion, à garder un masque d'impassibilité. Dumbledore passa ensuite aux nominations des nouveaux professeurs. En l'occurrence, Harry et elle-même.

— Je suis heureux d'accueillir le professeur Grey en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours impassible. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre, assez tièdes. Mary savait déjà qu'ils le jaugeaient, qu'ils tentaient de savoir dans quel camp il était, s'il était sévère. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait à chaque nouveau professeur.

— Je suis également ravi de vous apprendre qu'une nouvelle matière a été ouverte dans cette école. Ce sera le professeur Grey qui se chargera des cours de Duel cette année.

Mary salua les élèves d'un signe de tête. Un silence interloqué lui répondit tout d'abord, quelques applaudissements ensuite, pour la politesse. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, leur confusion était amusante, elle pouvait presque entendre leur question, les rumeurs qui allaient vite circuler avant que la vérité ne récupère son droit. Si elle le récupérait.

Le dîner commença enfin. Habituée depuis longtemps à ne manger que peu de nourriture, Mary eut vite fini. Son estomac s'était bien rétrécit avec les mois de rationnements qu'ils avaient dû faire lors de la Traque.

Elle en profita pour détailler chaque personne présente, tentant de découvrir qu'elles étaient les allégeances de qui. Qui jouait un rôle, ou non. Parce que cette école était le pire champ de bataille qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Ce n'était que rarement de face que l'on attaquait dans cette école, il fallait également surveiller dans son dos, les rumeurs, les actes de chacun. Un internat lors d'une guerre était sans doute la pire chose qu'il puisse exister. Et elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

* * *

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre promis !

Bon, maintenant je vais ralentir un peu la publication sinon dans cinq jours y'aura plus rien à poster xD

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je sais, y'a pas énormément d'action ^-^ La prochaine fois ce sera le premier cours (je verrais si je vous en rajoute un peu ou pas parce qu'il est pas très long non plus), promis, un jour y'aura de la bagarre XD

 **Le Disclaimer : L'histoire de base et les personnages (excepté quelque-uns) appartiennent à notre reine JKR. Et je ne touche rien sur cette histoire (ni sur aucune autre ceci dit x)).**

Bwef, bisous les gens !

Enora

 _Ps : Psssst, hé ! Toi là-bas, oui toi là ! Tu voudrais pas écrire un petit mot en bas à droite ? Mercii !_


	5. Commencer

Mary remonta ses lunettes avec son doigt, peu concentrée sur son livre. Elle appréciait le contact du fer froid sur son visage même si elle ne les mettait pas souvent. Contrairement à son père et son frère, elle n'en avait besoin que pour lire, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons.

Elle était assise sur la chaise derrière le bureau de son frère, les pieds sur la table, en tenue de guerrière et non de sorcière lambda. Elle attendait que les élèves et Harry arrivent pour pouvoir commencer le cours. C'était leurs deux dernières heures de cours de la journée et pour les septièmes années ils avaient décidés de tous les réunir pour les deux heures qui suivaient. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle trouvait cette idée intéressante ou suicidaire, bien qu'elle ait une préférence pour la seconde option.

Elle se replongeait dans son livre lorsque les élèves commencèrent à arriver au compte-goutte. Elle ne releva pas la tête, ne bougea pas, se contentant d'indiquer d'une voix neutre :

— Le professeur Grey sera bientôt là, installez-vous.

Elle entendit les élèves murmurer entre eux sans que ça ne la gêne. Elle aurait tôt de fait de se faire traiter de tyran lorsque les cours commenceront véritablement. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que la classe fût au complet et qu'Harry rentre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa tenue et sa posture peu professionnelle. Elle ne bougea pas mais écouta d'une oreille le petite speech qu'il allait servir aux élèves.

— Bonjour à tous ! Cette année va être particulièrement chargée du fait de la guerre qui approche à grand pas. Nous ne suivrons que peu le programme délivré par le Ministère et nous concentrerons sur la pratique des sorts défensifs.

La jeune femme leva la main et claqua des doigts, attirant toute l'attention sur elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur les mots noirs de son livre mais elle prit la parole.

— Ecoutez bien ce qu'il va dire parce que ça vaudra pour les Duels et que je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter.

Elle eut un léger sourire en entendant des petits « oui » ici et là mais n'intervint pas plus et se contenta de mieux se caler sur sa chaise.

— Je vais commencer par le fait que vous avez choisis ce cours en spécialisation alors je demanderais une discipline et une écoute parfaite. Si vous avez l'intention de perturber les cours vous pouvez partir tout de suite. (Il attendit un instant, personne ne faisant mine de bouger, il reprit :) Il n'y aura que peu de partie théorique en classe, je vous donnerai généralement quelques passages de livres à lire ou étudier pour mieux comprendre les sortilèges. Oui Miss… ?

— Fawley. Nous avons des ASPIC en fin d'année, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas faire de théorie.

— Vous avez soulevé une importante question Miss Fawley.

Mary se redressa sur sa chaise, enleva ses pieds du bureau et se tourna vers la classe qui la regardait dans l'attente de la suite.

— En raison de la guerre imminente, poursuivit-elle, et à notre demande, le Ministère ainsi que le Conseil d'Administration ont accepté de réduire les épreuves théoriques des cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Métamorphose afin que les professeurs aient plus de temps pour vous apprendre des sorts utiles aux combats. Les Duels sont là essentiellement pour vous entraîner mais seront comptés comme points bonus dans vos examens. Oui Mr… ?

— Pettigrow. Nous allons faire une année de pratique plus qu'autre chose si j'ai bien compris ?

— Effectivement Mr Pettigrow. Nous avons conscience que les examens sont très importants mais votre vie l'est beaucoup plus.

La rousse sourit tranquillement, réprimant son envie d'arracher les yeux de ce traître. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore été approché par les Mangemort. De toute manière Harry et elle allaient le surveiller de très près.

Harry reprit le flambeau à ce moment-là et Mary se leva pour aller poser s'asseoir sur le bureau, les bras croisés, balayant la pièce de son regard perçant. Elle écouta Harry énoncer les règles de vie de classe en tapotant ses doigts sur le bord du bureau. Ne pas chahuter, ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Pouvoir discuter, respecter les autres quand ils s'entraînent. Des contraintes surtout, quelques libertés. Un cours plein de discipline. Mais si elle savait qu'Harry avait l'air sévère, elle savait aussi qu'il aurait bientôt la même relation prof/élève assez libre que lorsqu'il entraînait les membres de la Résistance. Contrairement à elle qui était un vrai tyran lors des cours. Mais du moment qu'ils survivaient, elle estimait que la méthode importait peu, tant qu'elle restait dans l'acceptable bien entendu.

Les questions des élèves furent assez nombreuses, notamment sur le programme, le déroulement des cours. Ils apprirent ainsi que certaines heures de Duels et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seraient en commun mais que la plupart du temps les professeurs Grey et Flitwick se contenteraient de faire des programmes assez proches pour qu'ils puissent les mettre en pratique en Duel.

La deuxième heure se déroula avec un peu plus d'actions. Le frère et la sœur voulant étudier le niveau magique de leurs élèves, ils les firent passer un par un pour exécuter plusieurs sorts dont le niveau allait crescendo sur un mannequin animé.

Mary échangea un regard avec son frère. Certains étaient puissants, ils l'étaient tous à leurs niveaux bien sûr mais certains d'entre eux se démarquaient. Quatre Gryffondor, trois Serpentard, trois Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle. James Potter. Sirius Black. Lily Evans. Alice Fawley. Severus Rogue. Alois Selwyn. Eloïse Flint. Clary MacDonnald. Eloy Campbell. Hestia Jones. Aaron Smith. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, leur puissance leur avait sûrement valu des facilités dans pas mal de matières. Elle se ferait un plaisir de les repousser à leurs limites, plus loin que leurs limites même. Elle allait bien s'amuser. La sorcière entendit son frère soupirer et elle lui lança un clin d'œil complice avant de retourner évaluer Peter Pettigrow. Il était plus puissant que ce qu'il avait laissé deviner avant de mourir. Tant mieux. Lui non plus elle n'allait pas le lâcher.

* * *

Hellooo !

Oui je sais, ça fait une semaine... ce qui n'est pas très long en soi ! C'est un chapitre assez long cette fois... plus que ce que j'avais prévu au départ en tout cas. x)

Nous avons le premier cours des deux Potter/Grey, assez résumé il faut l'avouer parce que je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder dessus... Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus d'interactions entre les personnages mais c'est un peu plus tard que nous entrerons un peu plus dans la vie des personnages, jusque là c'est encore leur intégration progressive, comment ils agissent y tout y tout.

Bwef ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, - review ! - et merci de lire =D

Cœurs sur vous,

Enora


	6. Blaguer

Mary bailla sans aucune grâce, une main devant la bouche, l'autre tenant son café de près. Enterré le mythe de l'anglais qui boit du thé. Harry lui lança un regard moqueur qu'elle ignora. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de dormir dans un vrai lit sans aucune pression, en sécurité. Alors forcément elle s'était endormie au milieu de la nuit et avait balancé son réveil contre le mur avec sa baguette, se retrouvant pendant un instant dans la peau de l'adolescente qu'elle avait été. Et manifestement dormir dans un lit pour la première fois depuis six ou sept ans ça avait anéanti sa résistance à la fatigue. Enfin, son masque qui cachait sa fatigue plutôt.

Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Elle préférait le café ? Elle maintenait son avis et rajoutait que plus jamais elle ne toucherait à du thé. La première farce de l'année avait pris effet et toute personne buvant du thé s'était soudainement retrouvée avec une pilosité bien supérieure à la moyenne, celle de la tête rappelant vaguement la crinière d'un lion. En fait, si elle regardait, elle devait être une exception. Ah non, une ou deux élèves aussi y avaient échappé.

Portant sa tasse de café aux lèvres, Mary regarda avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement une Minerva McGonagall toute ébouriffée se diriger vers l'autre extrémité de la table des Gryffondor et enlever des points aux Maraudeurs avec une retenue chacun. Et dire que ce n'était que le deuxième jour… Elle avait hâte de voir la suite. Après ce que leur avaient raconté Remus et Sirius, Mary s'attendait presque à voir Lily aller hurler contre James mais celle-ci était pour l'instant en train d'aider une autre fille dont les cheveux se coinçaient partout.

Décidant de quitter ce spectacle – pourtant bien divertissant – des yeux, elle regarda son frère. Et s'étouffa presque dans son café. Son frère était méconnaissable, sa barbe était presque aussi longue que celle de Dumbledore en temps normal, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens mais en plus ils avaient aussi pris du volume ce qui faisait très… lion. Mary se plia en deux, les larmes aux yeux, son rire clair montant jusqu'au plafond. Elle tenta de parler mais ses yeux étant invariablement attirés par son lion de frère ce n'était pas très concluant.

— Tu es… tu es…

Il ignora ce qu'elle tenta de dire et lui tendit une tasse de thé avec un regard explicite. Le rire de Mary se coupa net et elle lui lança un regard incrédule, les yeux ronds.

— Tu veux que je me retrouve avec une crinière ?! Non merci !

— Mary…

— Non, non, non, non, non ! Hors de question !

Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle en courant. Elle entendit un juron mais ne se retourna pas et accéléra encore. En fait, elle ne s'arrêta que parce que les portes venaient de se refermer devant son nez en un claquement sec. Elle se retourna vivement et vit la baguette dans la main d'Harry. Et la théière dans son autre main. Elle tourna la tête vers les Maraudeurs et leur lança :

— Si jamais je me retrouve avec une crinière vous allez le regrettez sévèrement.

— Avec une heure de colle ? s'exclama Sirius.

— Ou des points en moins ? tenta Remus.

— A moins que ce soit plusieurs heures de colle ? intervint Peter.

— Ou les deux en même temps ? ajouta James.

Elle leur adressa un regard noir.

— Non, ce sera à coup de pompe et d'entraînements épuisants. Je vous rappelle que je suis professeur de Duel.

— Ah oui… reprit James.

— Ce serait regrettable, songea Sirius.

— Absolument horrible, acquiesça Remus.

— Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire pour vous ! conclut Peter avec un large sourire.

Mary grogna, Harry sourit un peu plus et lui tendit la théière en s'approchant un peu plus.

— Mais j'aime pas le thé…

— Boit.

— Mais...

— Mary.

— Sache que je te déteste.

— Mais oui, c'est ça.

Mary prit un verre sur la table des élèves, se servit et but cul-sec. Elle afficha une grimace, secoua la tête avec un « Beurk » très expressif et rendit la tasse et la théière à leurs propriétaires d'origine. Et un instant plus tard se retrouva avec une tresse toute ébouriffée, des mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens et une pilosité nettement supérieure à la normale.

Elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs et leur fit un regard effrayant. Le regard que pleins d'élèves avaient considéré propre à Lily Evans qui finalement se retrouvait parfaitement dans les yeux noisettes de leur nouveau professeur. Même ridicule, se regard faisait un petit effet et Mary eut la satisfaction de voir qu'ils déglutissaient nerveusement.

— Je ne vous ai pas oublié vous. Vous allez souffrir au prochain cours.

Elle avait conscience de ne pas être très rassurante, et même franchement effrayante. Mais non seulement elle se retrouvait avec une pilosité bien trop présente et en plus elle avait dû avaler du _thé_. Elle détestait le thé, vraiment. Et elle commençait à détester la farce des Maraudeurs aussi. Parce que ça commençait à la gratter et que ça ne l'arrangeait pas _du tout_. Sans compter la crédibilité qu'elle avait totalement perdue avec cette farce. Stupides Maraudeurs.

* * *

Hellooo !

Comment ça va ? Moi génial parce que C'EST LES VACAAAAANCES ! Breeeeeef, sinon comme vous le voyez je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Enfin presque pas *out*

Enfin, toujours est-il que voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Normalement (si tout va bien et que j'avance dans l'écriture) j'essaierai de poster toutes les deux semaines =) Dans ce chapitre on voit un peu plus de bonne humeur (parce que bon, c'est l'époque d'or des Maraudeurs ! Je pouvais pas passer à côté d'une de leurs blagues =D Puis je crois que j'écoutais une musique entraînante à ce moment-là x)

Bwef, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je sais, c'est pas super super long mais je vois pas trop quoi d'autre ajouter sans que ça fasse forcer... Puis c'est comme ça et voilà ! *puf* O=)

Bonnes fêtes les gens ! Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses !

Cœurs sur vous ^-^


End file.
